


Pick Your Design

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balloon Artist!Benny, Dad!Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj





	Pick Your Design

“Daddy, I want a balloon,” Emma stated matter of factly, while tugging on the hem of Dean’s shirt.

“Sweetheart, Daddy doesn’t have much money. Are you sure you don’t want something to eat instead?” he tried to reason with the 5 year old.

“I’m not hungry.”

Dean looked down at his daughter, to see puppy dog eyes that put her Uncle Sammy to shame, and he felt all his resolve crumble.

“Alright, where is this balloon place.”

The squeal that erupted from her tiny body was inhuman, and soon Dean was being pulled through the crowded farmer’s market, and to a small blue tent with a decent line of small kids.

There was a white board hanging from the top that had all the designs the man would make. There were the classics, dog, sword, and hat. But there were some odd ones, mermaid, dolphin, and (to Dean’s joy) Batman.

“I’ll stand here in line, and why don’t you go pick your design.” Dean told his daughter. As he watched her step up to the board, he caught the eye of the balloon twister, and choked on his breath. The man had bright blue eyes, that danced in the sunlight, and a nicely cropped beard. He was big, but not fat by any means. Dean watched as the man’s hands swiftly, and expertly twisted the balloons into different shapes. All he could think about was how though hands would expertly take Dean apart.

“I want the mermaid,” Emma’s voice cut through the haze.

“Huh?” Dean shook the thoughts from his head.

“I saw the man making a mermaid, and that is what i want.”

“Ok sweet pea. That is what we will get you.”

Dean looked over at the design board, and saw a smaller one underneath stating that tips were accepted, and the suggested minimum was $3. He reached in his pocket, and found five ones. He gave Emma three of them, and instructed her to hold on to them until they got to the front, where she would put them in the jar.

The line moved rather quickly, and Dean saw the amazing balloons that the other children were walking away with. As they got closer to the front, Dean could hear the man interacting with the children while putting together their balloons. His voice was deep, but gentle, and made Dean’s stomach fill with butterflies.

Soon it was Emma’s turn. She stepped up, with more courage than her father was feeling at that moment, and looked the man straight in the eye.

“Well, hello there little miss. What would you like Benny to make ya?” The man inquired. His deep voice effecting Dean even more.

“I would like a mermaid with red hair like Ariel and a purple top, please.”

“Well that is a very specific request,” Benny laughed out, “and i just so happen to have the perfect red balloon for her hair.”

Emma, walked over and deposited the three dollars that her father had given her, and took her place back in line.

Benny pulled out a long green balloon, filled it with air from the hand pump in front of him, and started twisting it in every which way to form the tail.

“Now i am going to need your help with this a little. Do you think you could do that?” Benny asked Emma with a sparkle in his eye.

She gave a curt nod. Benny chuckled and looked up at Dean, seeing him fully for the first time.

“Well, it was nice of your big brother to pay for you to get a balloon, wasn’t it?” Benny says with a wink.

“That’s my dad,” Emma answers, sounding a bit exasperated.

Benny chuckled deep in his chest, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Well, then. It was nice of your dad to do this for you,” Benny said handing the finished tail to Emma, and starting on the tan balloon for the body. “Is your dad always this nice?”

“Usually, yes. He wouldn’t let me watch the new Evil Dead movie like i wanted, but he’s pretty good.”

Benny stopped his balloon twisting for a moment, before starting back up. He glanced at Dean, who gave a shrug, before looking back at Emma. “You wanted to watch Evil Dead?!”

“Daddy let’s me watch whatever I want. Zombies are my favorite.”

Benny gave a glance at Dean, and Dean gave a small shake of his head.

“You do really like the zombies,” Dean was talking to Emma, but his eyes never left Benny’s, “there are still a good amount of shows and movies that i don’t let you watch.”

Emma gave a loud sigh and an eye roll, and Dean knew that he was going to have a long road ahead of him in a few years.

“Mr. Benny, can i ask you a question?” Emma’s sweet voice carried over the noise.

“Sure thing little lady, but make it quick, i still have others that are waiting.”

Emma motioned for benny to come closer, and the larger man bent down to her level.

“My daddy really like Batman, and i would like to get one for him, but we don’t have a lot of money. Can i sing you a song in trade?”

Benny felt his heart melt, and looked up to see Dean with small panic on his face. 

“You know what, I am having a special today. I just so happen to be giving Batmans to little girls who sing for me.” Benny stated flashing his bright smile. “So what are you gonna sing fer me?”

“Daddy’s favorite song, Hey Jude.” 

Emma sang, and Benny twisted the balloons. When she was done, the entire line clapped for her.

“You give Paul McCartney a run for his money.” Benny handed over the Batman balloon to Dean. “Make sure you take care of this. Yer little lady sang beautifully for this.”

Dean fumbled to reach in his pocket for the two dollars that were there.

“No,” Benny put up a hand, and flashed that smile again.

“You’ve done such a good job. I’d like to pay you back in some way.”

“How ‘bout this, chief,” Benny turned around and grabbed a business card. He quickly wrote something on the back and handed it to Dean. “Here’s my number, give me a call and we’ll see what we can work out.” Throwing a wink, and Dean’s knees nearly gave out.

Dean couldn’t find any words, so he just turned him and Emma and walked away from the booth.

Later that night, Dean did find his words. He also found himself a date that weekend, of dinner and a movie, with a man he hoped would show him just what those fingers could really do.


End file.
